Castigo
by Gaby Whitlock
Summary: —Rae-Rae… —comentó casual, posando una mano en la espalda de ella, acariciándola con suavidad por encima del traje—, hiciste algo que no fue de mi agrado —siguió deslizando su mano hasta llegar a la parte baja de su espalda —, por lo tanto, me temo que tendré que castigarte —finalizó con voz seductora. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Teen titans no me pertenece, la historia si. Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.

* * *

.

❝ _Castigo_ ❞

 **.**

 **.**

La hechicera caminaba alrededor de los pasillos de la torre T, buscando de manera inconsciente e involuntaria a su pareja; que desde hacía un par de horas que se encontraba ausente y se le había hecho extremadamente extraño que no estuviese encima de ella.

Casi se rió de sí misma al percatarse de que en realidad solo extrañaba su presencia, así sea solo para estar allí ocupando espacio cerca de ella o fastidiándola con sus excesivas muestras de afecto o chistes malos.

¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan... _dependiente_? Casi sintió arcadas ante ese pequeño descubrimiento.

A todas esas, aún seguía sin comprender el motivo del porqué había desaparecido así sin mas, dejándolos solos en medio del enfrentamiento con aquel mutante/alienígena/experimento/monstruo, o vaya alguien a saber el adjetivo correcto a aplicarse a aquel ser que solo causaba estragos en Jump City.

Ya había recorrido todo lugar, disimulando claramente su búsqueda, no queriendo dar una impresión de desesperada o impaciente. No se encontraba en la sala, no estaba en su habitación, ni en la de otros titanes, ni si quiera estaba en la de ella ¿Dónde rayos se había metido?

Reprimió un suspiro y se percató en donde había terminado su caminata: justo en frente de la puerta del cambia-formas.

Dirigió lentamente y de manera involuntaria sus nudillos hacia el portón, que ya sabía por comprobación propia que no se encontraba ahí dentro; mas unas manos enguantadas se lo impidieron, posándose una sobre su cintura y la otra sobre la mano en el aire; sintió un duro y formado torso pegarse atrevidamente contra su espalda, a la vez que un aliento chocaba sensualmente contra su oído.

—Nena hiciste algo muy, muy malo… —le susurró una voz picara y cantarina.

Raven parpadeó, ensanchando levemente los ojos; completamente fuera de sí.

¿De dónde había salido, que no había notado su presencia? ¿Habría estado convertido en una mosca o en alguna otra alimaña minúscula para no haber notado su comparecencia?

Su abstracción fue interrumpida cuando el chico terminó el trabajo de abrir la puerta, y tomándola aun desprevenida, la alzó y colocó encima de su hombro como si un saco de papas se tratase; entró a la habitación y se cercioró de que estuviera bien asegurada.

La mitad demonio aun en su estado de aturdimiento, reaccionó cuando el mutante empezó a dar pasos rumbo a su cama.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Bájame! —exclamó furiosa y con una vena brotando de su sien, reprimiendo el impulso de sacudirse malcriadamente.

—Creí que me estabas buscando —dijo el joven de piel verde sentándose en la cama y acomodándola a ella sobre sus piernas, como si fuera un niño mal portado al que están a punto de darle una tunda de nalgadas.

—Yo… no… —empezó a negar la empática, sonrojándose levemente —, espera… ¿estuviste todo este tiempo cerca de mí? —El enojo volvía a brotar de sus poros —, ¿Y por qué demonios me tienes así? —bramó, intentando incorporarse de sus piernas, pero las fuertes manos del titan cambia-formas se lo impidieron.

La joven de ojos violetas lo observó por encima del hombro, con una mueca de confusión.

Chico Bestia le sonrió con perversión y prosiguió a sacarse los guantes. Tomó la capa de la hechicera, haciéndola a un lado, dejando su cuerpo a la vista de él.

—Rae-Rae… —comentó de manera casual, posando una mano en la espalda de ella, acariciándola con suavidad por encima del traje—, hiciste algo que no fue de mi agrado —siguió deslizando su mano hasta llegar a la parte baja de su espalda —, por lo tanto, me temo que tendré que castigarte —finalizó con voz seductora.

Raven jadeó y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, cuando sintió una mano estamparse contra uno de sus glúteos, propinándole una sonora nalgada.

No fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para decir que la había lastimado, pero si fue lo suficientemente potente para hacerla estremecer de algo que se negaba a querer aceptar en esos momentos.

— ¿Garfield…? —inquirió, observándolo sorprendida.

El mutante aun le sonreía con socarronería y empezó a delinear la otra nalga con la punta de su dedo índice.

— ¿Sabes? No me gusta que exhibas tu desnudez a otro que no sea yo… —terminó de decir y le asestó otra palmada donde deslizaba el dedo.

Raven respingó y respiró hondo intentando controlar su respiración, que se estaba empezando a agitar.

La escena tan erótica de estar recostada boca abajo contra las piernas de su novio, mientras que este la "castigaba" otorgándole nalgadas, la estaba empezando a descontrolar… Y no en el sentido de molestia hablando…

Sintió nuevamente un azote en su parte trasera.

Cerró los ojos.

— ¿A-así que de eso trata, solo estabas… _celoso_? —interrogó con voz temblorosa y divertida, girándose a mirarlo por encima de su hombro, sin evitar dedicarle una mirada mordaz y sonreírle de lado.

—Tal vez si… tal vez no… —respondió el joven de piel verde, sin dejar de sonreírle tampoco —, el punto es que no me agradó del todo que te terminaras de quitar una buena parte del traje desgarrado y seguir batallando como si nada, mientras que más de la mitad de tus pechos estaban al aire —otra nalgada hizo acto de presencia.

La empática se mordió el labio, reprimiendo una risita.

—Sabes que no tenía otra opción, debía que seguir con mi trabajo. No soy una damisela en apuros que corre y huye solo porque un ser de dudosa procedencia desgarró parte de su uniforme —contestó con simpleza.

—Y eso me gusta y me disgusta a la vez, nena… —susurró, inclinándose hacia ella y masajeando una de sus posaderas. La chica se estremeció y cerró sus ojos de nuevo ante el contacto—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿El castigo te está excitando, Rae? —llevó una mano a su violáceo cabello, sujetándolo con delicadeza y le dio otra nalgada.

La hechicera emitió un pequeño gemido, suficiente para terminar de encenderlo.

— ¿Quieres que siga? —preguntó en tono travieso y con la clara intención de divertirse un rato con ella. Apretó levemente el agarre en el cabello —Di que no lo volverás a hacer —ordenó con la voz cargada entre una mezcla de autoridad y sensualidad, atizándole otro azote con mas intensidad.

La gótica gimió, incapaz de entender como una acción como esa podía causar los estragos que estaba causando en ella. (Se sorprendió internamente de no haber causado destrozos con sus poderes debido a la impresión)

—Vamos, dilo —continuó exigiendo, apretando uno de sus torneados glúteos y mordiéndose el labio.

—Mmm... No lo volveré a... hacer... —respondió con dificultad.

—Así me gusta nena, repítelo —otra palmada.

Raven gruñó.

—No-o...

—¿Como que no? —inquirió alzando una ceja, divertido y soltando su cabello.

La chica de piel pálida aprovechó la oportunidad y empujándolo, se colocó a horcajadas sobre él.

—Si así serán mis castigos, estoy segura que me darán ganas de volverme exhibicionista.

—No juegues con eso —respondió el titan poniéndose serio por primera vez en el día, era obvio que realmente le había incomodado en demasía el hecho de que hubiera quedado medio desnuda en medio de la ciudad; llevó una de sus manos (otra vez) al glúteo de su novia, dándole una última nalgada y un ligero apretón —: Mía —demandó, dedicándole una sonrisa donde sobresalía su característico colmillo.

—Eres un posesivo —comentó, inclinándose hacia él y rozando los labios con los suyos –. Demuéstrame que tan tuya soy —casi no había terminado de hablar, cuando ya Chico Bestia se encontraba besándola con todo el arrebato y vehemencia que había dentro de su ser.

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **NA:** Saludos a este casi muerto fandom xd De acuerdo, acepto que las personalidades quedaron un poco Ooc, pero no podía dormir sin sacarme esta idea de la cabeza :'v Espero que sea del agrado de los poquísimos lectores que quedan. :')

-Espero que se haya notado que utilicé la misma cancioncita que sale en el episodio "Piernas" de "Los Jovenes Titanes en Accion" :'v

Saludos.


End file.
